Take Me Back
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It has been twelve months since she got off the plane.. Ross has a special surprise for her. An entry in the Friends everlasting love contest... Total R and R..
1. Default Chapter

This is my entry for Everlasting Love 's fan fic contest… Everlasting Love is the fan club at Friends Board for all things Ross and Rachel. As one of the co founders , me and my co founder invite you to join if the one thing you loved about friends were the romance of these two.Our contest was to write a story about the first anniversary of them getting back together.

So on the with the story… by the way , as much as I would like to take credit, these characters aren't mine. They do belong to Marta, Kevin, and David… so I realize that you are asked this all the time, but if you are tired of him… can I have Ross?

"Yes, and I would like to book two seats on that flight." Ross said as he wrote the information down. "Departing Kennedy May 4 at 3:00 pm to arrive in Barbados 8:00 pm. Okay , the name is Geller and here is my information." After giving the necessary credit number, he hung up the phone smiling. Almost one year ago, he had planned for Rachel to leave his life and then came the surprising events before she left. They had finally stopped playing games and declared their love for each other. The biggest surprise of all was when she returned to him and got off the plane.

Rachel knew he was up to something. Part of her wanted to be surprised, but a bigger part of her wanted to know what that day consisted of. They had talked of a wedding, but no date was in sight.

She looked into the bed at Emma. Her chubby little fingers were curled around Hugsy, as she slept. Overnight her hair turned dark and now she had the blue eyes of her mother and the dark hair of her father. She was now almost two.

Ross walked in the door with his briefcase. He had to do all the necessary things for her surprise at work. He knew that Rachel would soon start snooping around or cross examining Monica. Monica begged to be let in on the whole surprise.

He had intended to just take Rachel on a trip to celebrate their anniversary. Then he remembered how she loved when they went to Barbados. Hopefully this time, it wouldn't rain all the time like the paleontology conference. Rachel did love her sun.

"Well you're finally home." she cooed. "Doctor I think I need some extra help after class." she threw her arms around her boyfriend and began to kiss him passionately. "Emma's asleep."

"Really now?" he smiled as he laid his briefcase on the apothecary table in the living room. Slowly they backed onto the leather couch and Rachel wrapped her tiny legs around his torso. Everything was going so well until they heard a familiar noise from the bedroom.

"Mawwwwmiiiie!" Emma cried. "Emma go pee."

"It is as almost as if she knew you were home." Rachel said as she broke the kiss. "Why don't you go and take care of that and I will pour us some wine . Then maybe give you a backrub. Hm. "

"You hold that thought. I will be back." Ross said as he got up from the couch.

Emma was standing up in her crib as she bounced up and down. It was painfully obvious that she should be in a real bed now. She yelled with glee when she realized that Daddy was home from school.

"Daaaaadiiie, gleeba, gleeba, " she said as she continued to bounce. Gleeba was her first word and when she found out how it pleased her father , she said it whenever he came to get her.

Okay Emma, let's not make this a habit." Ross said as he lifted her from the crib. "I realize this toilet training is a new concept , but you can't be making messies, cause you 're my big girl." She curled her arms around her father's neck ,and buried her head in his shoulders. He lifted her from the crib and changed her. "Okay Emma, now go back to sleep. " he said as he laid a blanket over her. He looked to see if anyone was watching. Quietly he whispered the words that he knew would put her at ease.

I like big butts and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face.

"Heeee heeee." came out of the little girl's mouth.

Rachel showed up in the doorway. " I knew it." she laughed. "Emma go to sleep." she said firmly. As if on command, she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Should have done it myself.' she said as she shook her head.

"But she loves her daddy." he whined. Rachel threw her arms around him again. "She's not the only one." she whispered. "I think we started something in the other room." she took his hand and led him back into the living room. They both fell back on the leather couch and started to roll around .

He tangled his hand in her golden hair, placing the other one right on her butt. His tongue found its way into her mouth. Grabbing her body even tighter, he squeezed her toward his . With one hand, he managed to get his tie off while he was still kissing her. Rachel began to help by unbuttoning his shirt. She continued by kissing his chest and pulling off the shirt. His hands wrestled the skirt off her hips as they were still connected by their lips .

"Daaadiiie ! Emma want drink!" came the voice from the bedroom again.

Ross looked down at his almost naked body. "I can't go in there like this. What will our child think?" he said as he buttoned his shirt and picked the tie off the floor. "Rach, I'm sorry . "

He walked back in the nursery. "Emma you've got to stop doing this." he said firmly. "Now I am going to get you some water, but then you are going to sleep , is that understood?" Emma nodded her little head.Getting the water, he noticed that she had knocked her little brontosaurus out of her bed.

"Here Emma, and here's Dino, I am going to put him next to Hugsy. Please Emma go to sleep." he begged. Finally with all her toys around her, she laid down and started to snore.

When he went back to the living room, the lights were out and the candles were lit. Rachel was laying on the couch wearing a black negligee and holding a glass of wine.

"No more interruptions , I promise." he said as he circled his arms around her body and began to plant kisses on her bronzed, flat stomach. She giggled and then he began to kiss her again and try to unbuckle his belt with one hand as he caressed her silky body.

Have I told you how glad I am you got off that plane?" he mumbled through her lips.

"Maybe a few times." she said into his lips. "I think the grand total is now 450 times." she said as she broke the kiss and laughed.

Not such a loser anymore , huh?" he laughed.

"I think we need to take this into the bedroom Dr. Geller." she said. He put his hand over her thigh and scooped her into his arms as she kicked gleefully.

"Oh Ross."

He closed the door to make sure they weren't disturbed again. Yes, they definitely needed this trip.


	2. Out of the Mouths of Babes

Rachel sat in the Bing kitchen. She was sipping a cup of latte from Monica's cappuccino maker. Chandler had bought it for her when she said she could make coffee like they did at Central Perk.

"Well how is it?" asked Monica.

"It's good, but not the same." admitted Rachel. "The cookies are better than the ones I used to put the blobbies in."

"Well we are not still living in the city where we can get a coffee at Central Perk anymore, so we will have to make do with this." stated Monica. She changed the topic. "Do you believe that Erica and Jack are soon going to be one year old?"

Rachel thought for a minute, maybe Monica would know what Ross was planning. Monica like Rachel, could not keep a secret. "Yeah , one year ago they were born. Same day that Ross and I got back together." she said nonchalantly.

"We were thinking of having a picnic in the back yard , maybe get a clown or something." Monica said . She had a plot in her mind about the day, but was sworn to secrecy by Ross.

"That'll be fun. And then we can barbecue and Chandler can make veggie burgers for Phoebe and her little one."

"Do you guys have any plans, you know to celebrate that day.?" asked Monica.

"Nope , nothing spectacular, I mean it isn't as if it was the day we got married. We might go to dinner, but if you guys are having this for the twins, maybe we'll just have a toast or something."

"Yeah no big deal." Monica was trying so hard not to spill the beans about Barbados. She knew Rachel would think it was so sweet for them to go back there. But Monica knew of another part of the surprise .

"Well it's getting late and I have a long drive back to the city. It was fun and the cookies were great. " Rachel said as she hugged Monica.

With Rachel gone, Ross could work on the surprise .

"Yeah Sandra, I need her birth certificate. The laws in Barbados said that I need that to get the license. I talked to someone there and they said it could be done as long as I have it. I will drive up tomorrow and get it. Now remember not a word to Rachel. This is her surprise. And mark it on your calendar , May 6. Great. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to tell Jill and Amy as well. I'm sure they can find the time to fly to Barbados. Bye." as Ross hung up the phone he smiled and marked off his list.

"Sandra, Jill , and Amy, I do not want to talk to him but I am going to have to." said Ross to himself. Picking up the phone , he dialed the number. "Hello Dr. Green?" at that point the door opened and he hung up the phone.

"So how was Monica's ?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Fine, she got a coffee machine and she is trying to make coffee drinks with it. Not with much success I 'm afraid. Then she told me about her and Chandler's plans for the twins birthday."

"Really?" suddenly he became interested . "You know we kind of have something to celebrate on that day too?" he said. "It's kind of the day we got back together."

"But that's just us and we don't have to do anything big. Just being with you is nice enough. Maybe we can have a nice lunch or something . I mean they were there for Emma's first birthday and we should be there for the twins., considering we weren't there for their birth." Rachel said.

"We were kind of busy that night." Ross said coyly. "You know ."

"That's why we should be there for them." Rachel said as she kissed Ross. Emma ran in the door. "Hi Daaadieeee! How you doin?" she giggled.

"Rachel, she 's saying it again." Ross yelled as he noticed Rachel had gone to the bedroom. "Emma, say gleeba like Daddy likes."

"Yeah baby." Emma giggled again.

"Tribbiani , you're a dead man." mumbled Ross. Ross noticed a cookie in Emma's hand and grabbed it from her . With her loudest little voice , she screamed. "No one touch Emma's food."

"RACHEL! GET OUT HERE!" Ross screamed. "Overnight your child has turned into the female equivalent of Joey Tribbiani."

"It could have been worse, she could have started to make smart ass comments or horror of horror tell boring stories about dinosaurs." Rachel giggled.

"This is not funny, and I am going to forget that last comment." Ross said. "Where could she have picked that up from . He's been gone for almost a year now."

"She did live with him for a year, maybe that's where it came from. I'm sure she'll grow out of it." assured Rachel.

"Yeah that's it." said Ross as he walked away. After he left the room, Emma opened her mouth again.

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!" she squealed.

Rachel looked at her with the most surprised look on her face.

"ROSS EUSTACE GELLER, you get your ass back in here!"

Hope you are enjoying my anniversary story… more fun to come.


	3. The Ring Around Her Finger

"Okay Joe, this is what I am going to need." Ross said as he wrote down in his little notebook.

"Stevie Wonder huh? Are you sure you wouldn't be happier with Brittany Spears or J Lo? " he asked.

"No , it has to be Stevie Wonder. I am asking this of you because you are a big star now and I know you would do this for Rachel. Remember you owe me for proposing to her and breaking my hand." Ross said.

"No, that was your own fault for not ducking dude." Joey laughed." Besides I love Rachel, no no that isn't what I mean." he said realizing the mistake he made. "I love her like a sister."

"Don't come in until the sixth, we are coming to Barbados a few days early so I can set everything up. Rachel thinks we are just going there for our anniversary , she has no idea." Ross laughed.

"I think it's great you guys are finally getting married. Hey maybe when we are down here, you and I can go snorkeling and find that turtle when you blow bubbles at it , it chases you." Joey said excitedly.

"Joey , after the wedding. Don't take it personally but I think I want to spend all my time with her. Okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah, hey maybe I'll bring my new girl friend, Alex. She is smart and hot and fun." said Joey. Gina overheard from the kitchen. "Joey Tribbiani, you are not taking Blondie to Barbados! You are taking me!"

"Or maybe I'll just take my sister." he said looking at her as she put her hands on the hips of her low rise jeans. "Gina would you like to go to Barbados for a wedding?"

Alex came running through the room. "Ooh I love weddings., even though my marriage to that cheat Eric didn't work out. Who's getting married?" Alex asked happily.

"Joey , are you still there?" asked Ross as he heard voices in the background.

"My best friends Ross and Rachel are getting married in Barbados on the 6th, that is the day she got off the plane, well it's a long story that I'll tell you later. Alex would you like to go with me." asked Joey.

Gina cleared her throat.

Joey sighed , "Would you like to come with me and Gina to Barbados?" he said disgustingly as he looked at Gina.

Michael came out of the bedroom. "Barbados, there are some fascinating mineral specimens that can be found in the Caribbean."

"Hey Ross , make that four more for your wedding. Alex, Gina, me , and my nephew Michael." Joey said. "I'll pay." Alex grabbed Joey and started to kiss him. "I got to hang up now Ross, you'd understand. I'm there." he said as he hung up the phone and took Alex in his arms.

Ross turned to Chandler. "Well now we have our minister. The hotel is booked, I've called everyone. Flights are booked. I don't think I have overlooked anything." he said as he closed his little book.

"Have you thought about a ring?" asked Chandler.

"Well no , I guess I am going to have to buy an engagement ring and a wedding ring, oh and one for me." Ross said.

"Don't you have a drawer full of those from your past weddings?" snickered Chandler.

"I knew you were going to do this. Dude as my best man, I need you to come with me to pick out the rings and spare me the divorce jokes." Ross begged.

"I would be glad to come ring shopping with you." Chandler said as he put his arm around Ross' shoulder. The two guys walked out the door of Chandler's house and got in the car.

"Who would have ever guessed that I would be marrying Rachel Green? I certainly never dreamed this when I was in high school." Ross said as he drove down the road.

"You keep forgetting that you were already married and divorced to her." said Chandler.

"You know what I mean." said Ross agitated.

"Well what kind of ring do you have in mind? And please may I remind you if that means the Hope Diamond or the Heart of the Ocean, my wife , your sister will have me for lunch if Rachel's ring is bigger than hers. "

"I am not scared of Monica. I am bigger than her now." said Ross confidently.

"Dude she could still kick both of our asses. She's freakishly strong." Chandler said weakly.

As they headed into the jewelry store, they noticed a familiar and terrifying face.

"No, no, no." said Chandler terrified.

"Hello my little Bing a ling." said Janice.

"Hello Janice." Chandler cried through his teeth. "What are you doing here.?"

"Well Sid was sued for malpractice so I had to get a job and I thought what would be a better job than working around jewelry." she explained. "What can I show you guys?" she said.

"This is a nightmare." exclaimed Chandler as he turned to Ross.

"Well I need an engagement ring , and a man and woman's wedding bands." said Ross.

"So Chandler, you finally come out of the closet? " she laughed with her laugh "Heh Heh heh!"

"You are going to owe me so big!" said Chandler to Ross.

"No Janice they're for me. Rachel and I are getting married on the sixth of May." Ross explained. "We're getting married in Barbados."

"That is so romantic and I am so glad that you are not going to let that poor woman raise that adorable baby alone. I told her in the hospital what was going to happen when you met someone else and then she would be all alone. I am so glad that you are finally going to be together." Janice said happily.

It finally dawned on Ross that the whole Joey proposal mess was because of what Janice had said.

"Wait a minute Janice, are you saying that you told Rachel I would leave her and Emma when I found someone else?" Ross said angrily.

"Well yeah, but that is beside the point, you guys are getting married. And that is why I am going to show you this beautiful set." Janice said as she pulled it from the counter. "Notice the sparkling two karat diamond and the matching platinum bands."

"YOU are the reason that she was engaged to Joey!" screamed Ross.

"Past history dude! Past history dude!" Chandler said as he tried to calm down his brother in law.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Janice scared.

"Yes he is, as soon as I get him some cotton candy. Save the rings Janice we'll be back." Chandler said as he dragged Ross from the jewelry.

"I went through hell because of you!" he screamed. "She kissed Joey and gave out her phone number to strange men. Mark got her a job in Paris ."

"Dude it's going to be alright." Chandler said as they went into a bar next door. "My good woman, five shots of whiskey." he said to the obviously male bartender. "Just relax Ross, just relax. Maybe later you can take a bubble bath." Chandler suggested. "Just be careful with the salts though."


	4. A Night to Remember

The darkened apartment looked different tonight as a Pottery Barn sheet covered the table in the living room. Some of the larger dinosaur knick knacks were stashed under the bed. Emma had been packed up and sent to her YaYa s house. Everything had to be perfect.

The shower glass was steamed up as he sang , though not well.

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're my fantasy , you're my reality_

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're everything I need , you're everything to me , oh girl._

Stepping from the shower, he wrapped a large towel around his waist and shook his dark brown hair. Running his hands through the wet mass of hair, he started for his closet. Looking through the racks of shirts, he pulled a salmon shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. When dressed, he walked over to the floor length mirror on the back of the door. "Not bad, he thought. Not bad at all for 37 and two kids." It almost seemed with Ross that his looks improved with age. He listened carefully as the door opened and he could hear that Rachel was home.

She was so exhausted, boy could that distributor make up excuses why the pants weren't in Milan. Then on the subway home, she was next to a homeless guy who wouldn't stop talking to himself. Ah life in New York, she laughed to herself. She slowly opened the door and saw the dark apartment illuminated by candlelight. "Great another blackout." she immediately thought.

Looking to the side, she saw Ross standing up against the door of the kitchen. He held two glasses of wine and handed one to her.

"No lights, what 's going on Geller?" she said as she started to take a sip.

"Oh no, Rach, first a toast." he said as he moved the glass from her lips. "To getting off the plane." he said as he smiled.

"Ross that isn't for five more days. Besides I told you we weren't going to make that big of a deal. It's Jack and Erica's day." Rachel said as she sipped her wine. "Now I needed that." she said as she plopped onto the brown leather couch.

"Rachel that was one of the happiest nights of my life. I can remember being exactly where you were on that couch and listening to my answering machine. I remember hearing your voice say I love you and wanting to pack a bag and get the next flight to Paris." Ross said with tears in his voice.

"But you didn't need to , did you?" she said softly as she put her hand on his.

"No everything I have wanted since I was fifteen came back to me . Rachel it may not be special to you, but it is to me. I wanted to give you this tonight." he said as he gave her a small box with a red ribbon on it.

"This is so sweet of you." Rachel smiled as she pulled the ribbon off the box.

"And you can't exchange it." he laughed.

"Oh come on Ross I haven't done that for years, well maybe the scarf you got me for Christmas, but paisley is so out." she said as she pulled out the airline tickets.. "Barbados?" she said surpised.

"You need a vacation and I thought it would be nice for just the two of us to go away for our one year anniversary. Emma will be with Monica and Chandler for the party." Ross said as he put his arm around Rachel.

"Barbados, but that is where we went with everyone and you and Charlie and me and ….." Rachel said. Anxiously

"This is just about us. A way to start over and make our own memories there. I remember how you wanted to go outside and lay in the sun and couldn't because of the rain. I happen to know the next week the Weather Channel said that the temperature is going to be in the eighties and sunny in Barbados. We can cuddle on the beach and go swimming , dine in the tropical moonlight and go dancing, maybe even go snorkeling." Ross said .

Rachel started to giggle, "Snorkeling, you?"

"Hey there was a lot of mineral deposits down in the ocean that I learned about and I am not as big of a coward as you think." said Ross defensively. Turning away from the discussion , he cleared his throat. "Besides that isn't the only thing I want to give you tonight." he said softly. "Provided that you want it, that is."

"You know I love presents." she squealed. Looking around her, she couldn't see it. "Where is it?" she asked.

He slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her. Sinking to his knees , she gasped.

"Ross." she whispered.

He took her dainty hand and held it like she was the lifeline he needed. Twenty years passed like light years as she waited for that special moment. A moment he had imagined a million times in his head. He wanted there to be stars in the sky, but her eyes were filled with enough stars for a lifetime. He reached up to gently brush a tear from her lash.

"Why are you crying Rach?" he asked in that way of his.

"I don't know." she smiled.

"Rachel, you came into my life when I had given up on love. You were the friend I needed, the woman I loved, the lover who made me a man again, it tore my heart apart when I realized how much I had hurt you. Even though I tried to forget you and tried to love another woman, I couldn't . You were the woman I measured all others from.

You are the mother of my child and you are my heart and my soul, and my lobster. I can't imagine you not being there when I get up in the morning and I can't imagine you not being in my arms when we go to sleep at night. . .Rachel Karen Green , will you do me the honor this evening and say you will be my wife…" he said as his voice shook.

Rachel took her hands from his and wiped her eyes. "Oh my God, yes Ross, I will." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly they stood up still kissing. His hands flowed through her golden brown hair and her arms wrapped themselves tighter around his neck. He bent down and threw her into his arms as she squealed.

Carrying her into their bedroom, she noticed the candles on the floor and on the dresser. He laid her on the red satin sheets as a small pile of rose petals cushioned her landing.

Pouring her a glass of champagne, he took the ring from the box in his pants and placed it on her finger. That wasn't even the real surprise and it would such a lovely way to celebrate her getting off the plane.


	5. An Eventful Flight

"Monica, yeah we're getting ready to leave. Remember I want you to go out and pick out a nice white dress, one that you think would be nice for a wedding in the tropics. You have my credit card , so just bring it with you guys when you fly down. Okay? Can't talk, so I'll call you when we get there." Ross immediately hung up his cell phone when Rachel came in the room.

"All packed." she said as she pulled her suitcase through the living room. "They are so nice at work, letting me have two weeks off with vacation."

"Yeah I didn't need that extra pterodactlyl egg anyway." Once again, Ross had given Mr. Zellner some of his dinosaur knick knacks so Rachel could go on this vacation.

"What did you say?' she asked when she heard him mumble something.

"It's not important. Now come on, we have a flight to catch." he said as they both walked out the door.

As they walked on the plane, both of them had a feeling of a déjà vu. Rachel could remember sitting down and the feelings going through her head.

Knowing it was a long flight, Ross took out a pen and started to do his cross word puzzle.

"Is that a pen?" asked Rachel. "Give it to me, there will be no drawing on my face."

"You must admit it was funny." giggled Ross.

"Did you think it was funny when you had cat whiskers drawn on yours?" said Rachel defensively.

"I thought everything was funny. I was smashed."

"Give it to me, I am not having a repeat of that flight." Rachel made him hand her the pen and she put it in her purse.

"It's so funny , us and airports, remember when we were going to Greece and I saw Emily and ran after her and you stayed on the plane?' Ross laughed.

"I would prefer not to think of that trip if you don't mind or the mean gentleman I sat next to on the flight to London. He had no business saying what he did." she said defensively .

"And what did he say?" asked Ross curiously.

"That we were on a break." she sighed.

"Even total strangers agree with me, I love it." he laughed. "What did you do? Tell him our life story on the flight?'

"Well it was a long flight to London, and all I could picture in my head was you and Emily and I knew I had to tell you I loved you." said Rachel.

"That has to be the sweetest thing that any girl had ever done for me, actually flying across an ocean to tell me they love me ." Ross said emotionally. "I am going to admit something I never have before."

"And what is that?" Rachel said as she touched the top of his hand.

"When I said your name, it wasn't a mistake." he said sweetly. "Suddenly I couldn't picture myself with anyone but you. I could see that our story was far from over and I was right."

Rachel became misty eyed for a moment. "That was a terrible week, first I had lost La Poo and then I was going to lose my best friend."

"She had no right to tell me I couldn't see my best friend. The whole thing was literally making me sick. There was only one other time I was more miserable , and that is when I realized I hurt you so much." Ross said.

"Why is it every time we start talking about us, we start talking about the mistakes of the past?" said Rachel as she sipped her drink.

"Rache, there is no past, there is only here and now , and the future. When we get back , we can start planning our wedding." Ross couldn't help it, he wanted to in the worst kind of way tell her that the real reason for this trip was so his dream woman could have her dream wedding on the cliffs in Barbados at sunset .

"Well I know the strangest place that you and Carol did it was Disneyland , and the strangest place for us was in the museum with those kids staring, so would you like to join me in the bathroom, Doctor for a little physical?" Rachel said as she got up and pulled Ross's hand.

"Okay." he squealed in that familiar voice when he was excited that she loved.

Giggling they went back to the lavatory like two little teenagers instead of two people in their thirties. Rachel opened the door and Ross followed her in.

It was a tight squeeze , considering his size but Rachel wrapped herself around him and pulled down his pants as he wrestled the dress over her head. She positioned herself against the wall and pushed her legs high in the air. As people kept banging on the door, Ross kept pushing into her. Finally climaxing, she pulled down her skirt and he fastened his pants.

"Sorry about that, I thought I saw a mouse." said Rachel as they both inconspicuously walked from the bathroom continuing to giggle.

"We are nothing but trouble." said Rachel as she shook her head.

"And that's the way I like it baby." said Ross as he nibbled at her neck .

"We are not going back in that bathroom." she said .

"Attention , we are approaching Barbados. The temperature is a balmy 85 degrees and there is nothing but sunshine. So on behalf of Air Jamaica , have a wonderful stay on the island." the announcement said.

"Well here we are. Let the vacation begin." Ross said.


	6. Passions Arrival

With her big sunglasses and pink sunhat , Rachel walked into the lobby of the hotel. Wheeling her bags, she smiled and walked up to the desk.

"Geller, reservation for two." she said. Ross hurried in front of her to make sure she didn't talk to the concierge.

She pulled out a folder and smiled. "Ah yes Geller, everything is set for the sixth."

Ross handed her a credit card. "Here Rache , sweetie, go buy yourself another bathing suit in the boutique." He needed to get rid of her fast so she wouldn't be around.

"Okay, I love you, " she said grabbing the card and running toward the shop. He stood and watched her rush into the door.

"Now that was my fiancee, and you almost gave it away. I am Dr. Geller and called you about the arrangements for the wedding. My girlfriend and I got back together one year ago when she was flying to Paris . We hadn't been a couple in six years." Ross tried to explain.

"Yes, you told me the story and I think it was so sweet. She flew to London to tell you she loved you at your wedding to another woman. She had your child after a night of passion. Oh yes, everything is taken care as per your request. Now you also said you wanted a birthday cake." the clerk said.

"Yes and the cake should read, Happy First Birthday, Jack and Erica, they were born the same night we got back together. That is for my niece and nephew." Ross said. "Now here is my check for everything. " he said as he passed it over.

"Don't worry we will make it a memorable day." she smiled. "Now is it Doctor or Mister Geller?" she said as she made they notation.

"Just Ross, I guess." he said as Rachel came out of the store. "I'll let you know when everyone gets here."

"Oh and Mr. Tribbiani called and he said no problem."

"Ross is this what you had in mind?" Rachel said as she held the tiny pieces of fabric up to her body.

"For me, yes, for the beach, are you crazy?" he screamed.

"You're getting jealous again." she reminded him.

"Alright, I am fine if you want to run around like that." he said as he looked at the hot pink pieces of cloth. "Let's go to our room. " he said as they got in the elevator.

"Two whole weeks, I can't believe it. I never thought I would come back to this island again and I never dreamed it would be with you." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Ross.

"I am going to give you the best anniversary any man can give the woman he loves." he said pressing his lips against hers. His hand started to caress her back and her butt. "I love you so much and I can't wait to show you how much." Rachel lifted her eyes to see his face and gave him a shy smile. At that point , he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lifted the skirt she had on and pulled the tank top off . Cradling her body, he began to place butterfly kisses on her tanned stomach. He traced his finger over her taunt body.

"I love this neck, I love this shoulder, I love this breast and oh I love this one . " he said as he lovingly kissed each part of her body. He interlocked his finger over the one that had the engagement ring on. "I really love this belly button and this is the thing that I really , really love. " he said as he pulled down her lace panties. She now laid naked on the bed as he positioned himself above her. She pulled the pants off of him and began to trace his physique with her manicured nail. Carefully he eased himself into her and proceeded to enter her . This was not pain , it was pleasure.

"We didn't do that last time we were here." he laughed.

"You and your damn dinosaurs , homo erectus." she giggled. " I would say you are this time, Professor Geller." "And this time , a good time was had by all." she said as she smacked his firm naked ass.

Rachel wrapped a sheet around her, and opened the drapes. Sunshine drenched her face. "Wow sun! Last time it rained every day." she exclaimed.

"Not the whole time." Ross gently reminded her.

"Oh yeah it stopped for one hour because there was some very sexy paleontologist who had to give his keynote speech." Rachel cooed.

"You didn't feel that way then, Rachel." Ross was surprised to hear this. He remembered the bored looks on his friends faces as he talked about dna and mri's uses in paleontology.

"That was then , I am sure if you were giving that speech today. I could give you a lot more exciting things to think about than fossils." She said as she walked back toward the bed. And planted a kiss on her fiancee's lips.

"Let's get dressed. I want to go on the beach and get my tan." Rachel said as she dragged her new bikini into the bathroom.

"In a minute, sweetie." Ross said as he went on the balcony and shut the sliding glass doors. "Monica hi, yeah we just arrived. Everything is taken care of on this end. So do you have your list? Good then I will be seeing you tomorrow. Let me known when you arrive and then I can send Rachel off somewhere ."

Rachel came from the bathroom wearing her new bikini. Ross dropped the phone on the floor and opened his mouth in shock wide. She was a goddess.

"Ready to start enjoying myself." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag…

Thanks for being patient… there may be some lobster stuff now, but there will be mondler..and there will definitely be jolex…for you Joey fans…next chapter … the gang begins to arrive.


	7. Getting to Barbados chapter one

As they sunned themselves on the beach in Barbados, the gang was getting ready to leave for the familiar island.

"Mike, you've got everything right?" asked Phoebe. She was now very pregnant but still a couple months away. She carried with her ,her precious guitar.

"This is going to be fun. Remember the last time we were in Barbados?' he said as he kissed Phoebe's neck.

"You got your ass whipped by Chandler. Let's not have another grudge match, even though you are sexy as hell." purred Phoebe. "Let's see have I forgotten anything?" she said looking through her enormous purse. "Oh no."

"Relax Phoebs, I got the twins birthday gifts and their wedding present." said Mike as he held the Macy's bag.

"No , Emily." Phoebe said as she picked up one of her tiny rat babies. "This one is Carol, this one Susan, and this thin little one is Rachel." Phoebe explained. "I found another litter the other day, and they were all girls , so I thought what names would be appropriate for rat babies.

"Aren't those Joey's sisters names?" Mike asked as he looked at the tiny rats.

"No Ross' ex wives." Phoebe said matter of factly. "Except for Susan, that's Carol's wife."

"I have said it before and I will say it again. Phoebe Buffay Hannigan , you're weird." Mike said.

"I am Princess Banana Consuela Hammock or Regina Philangie." Phoebe declared. "Pick one."

Mike shook his head. "Let's get in the cab."

"Ooh I am getting a strange déjà vu, a cab and a year ago." Phoebe said as she began to remember. "I hope nothing is wrong with the filangies on the plane." she said. "Let's go." she said driving into the busy Manhattan street.

Gina, Michael Joey , and Alex piled into the limo that the network had provided. Joey held Alex 's hand and smiled. "Barbados, yeah that's right baby!" he yelled.

"We will see some fascinating species of plant, sea, and beach life. I can't wait." Michael exclaimed.

"Can't you be like a normal kid and say how you are gonna look for girls in bikinis instead of fish and other things?" Gina said exasperated. "You are not a Tribbiani."

Alex curled her arm around Joey's as she laid her head on his shoulder . She started to hum contently.

"Blondie I am about ready to throw up my lunch. " Gina yelled.

"Cool it Gina, can't you be happy for me, I am finally in love and have someone. And there is no reason for you to be so mean, although you can't help it." Joey laughed.

"Va fanopoli!" Gina said as she made a motion across her throat.

Joey took his fist and slammed it with the other one.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gina.

"I was flipping you off, it was something that my friend Ross invented when he was a kid. He had a sister who made his life a living hell too. " Joey commented. "Although she grew to be very hot." he smiled.

"I grew up to be hot." Gina said confidently.

"Yeah but you are still making my life hell."

"Bite me Joey." Gina said and then banged her own fists together.

"Another fun family trip with the Tribbianis." sighed Michael.

"I don't care. We are flying to the Bahamas where there will be sun and surf and there will be no overweight fathers trying to blow up air mattresses on the beaches." said Alex. "Just romance , and a wedding , and I will finally get to meet Joey's friends."

"They are gonna love you." Joe said as he kissed her.

"You are too sweet , I love you." she cooed.

"I love you." Joey smiled.

"I am going to barf now." Gina said as the limo made it's way into Los Angeles International Airport.

"It's all Barbados baby." Joey said as they got out.

Monica gathered her packages and suitcases together. In her teeth , she had a pen and in her hand she carried a planner.

"Mon, could you use some help?" Chandler said as Monica silently nodded her head. He pulled the pen from her mouth and she began to scream.

"What are you doing? Do you realize we are leaving in an hour? We still have to get to the airport and I have to get the twins dressed. Are you even packed? " Monica went on and on and Chandler just stuck the pen back in her teeth. He lifted Erica as she smacked him in the face gently.

"Erica, do you know where we are going ? We are going away to celebrate your birthday. Can you tell me what you are going to be Daddy's pretty girl?" Chandler said sweetly. He lifted up her finger as if to point.

"That's right one, you are smart." he laughed as he tickled her tummy.

"Chandler , we don't have time to play. We are meeting Mom and Dad and Dr. and Mrs. Green at the airport. Now get your daughter dressed and stop messing around." Monica ordered.

"Flashbacks of London." Chandler chanted. "Obsessive, compulsive Monica."

"If you don't watch it, there will be one part of London with no repeats, got it!" Monica threatened. She ran to her closet and pulled out the dress so she could put it in a garment bag. Holding it up , she started to cry,

"Just think, Rachel is going to look so beautiful in this dress. Getting married on a tropical aisle, just like a scene out of an old Elvis Presley movie. It has to be the sweetest thing my brother has ever done." she sniffed.

Monica put the dress down and picked up Jack. He started hitting her with his tiny fists.

"Mommy's little boy, is so smart and Mommy's little boy is so handsome." she said as she pulled his little blue sleeper off. Holding him still, she put him a tiny Knicks shirt, a gift from his Uncle Joey and a pair of denim pants. Throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder, she carried her son to the living room.

"Chandler , Jack is ready , now move it !" she commanded.

Running from their second floor nursery, Chandler tripped and fell down the stairs. He looked down and noticed that Erica wasn't in his hands.

"Forgetting something Bing?" she asked. Tripping to get up , he ran back up the stairs and grabbed his daughter. "Ready, Mon." he said out of breath.

"Where's your suit, my God you are going to be best man at a wedding and you run off with out a decent suit." Monica scolded. "That's okay, I already have that in with my dress, Rachel's dress, and another dress." she said handing him the garment bag.

Getting to the airport wasn't that bad, except for the group standing there waiting for them.

"I knew Monica was going to be late." said Judy as she looked at her watch.

"It's probably the kids, you know how babies can get. I hope this trip isn't going to be a disaster." Sandra said as she eyed her ex husband meanly.

"We are doing this for the kids, Sandra. Even though, I know we can't stand the sight of each other" said Leonard as he took a drink. "We both love our daughter very much. Even though what she sees in that guy…"

"Leonard, she loves him , he loves Emma, so get over it." Sandra said firmly.

Emma held her Hugsy and held tightly to her Yaya's hand. Everyone noticed that more people were on the way, two squealing girls dragging suitcases.

"Barbados, I am going to get a great tan and find a rich man down there." said Jill.

"No my man will be richer than yours, and this time he won't be married." said Amy.

"Girls, may I remind you , you are going down for your sister's wedding, not a contest to see who can find a man." said Sandra.

"But I am glad you came. It will make Rachel so happy." she smiled.

Monica ran up with her cell in her hand and a baby in her arms. "Carol, you are going to be a little late, that's fine. We're running late too. Jack chose to have an accident with the pitted prunes this morning. As soon as you can , okay." Monica lifted the phone. "Carol and Susan are running behind as well, so they are taking a later flight." Standing around and eyeing everybody, she announced in her take charge way.

"Well let's get operation lobster wedding under way." she said as she headed for the gate.

"You just get used to it." Chandler said as he walked beside the Greens to the plane, shrugging his shoulders.


	8. Getting to Barbados chapter two

Ross kept looking at his watch. He wanted to make sure that everyone arrived but were hidden until Rachel was occupied somewhere else. Monica was the co conspirator on this Barbados wedding because she knew what Rachel would want if she was doing this herself. Putting on his sunglasses, he decided to wait until he got the call on his cell.

"Oh I could stay here forever." screamed Rachel. "The sun and the sound of the ocean is so relaxing. She got up from her chair and walked over to the surf. The tropical breeze billowed her blue sarong around her bikini. Her hair was tied back with a blue silk scarf.

"Why don't we? We'll send for Emma and live down here. I can dig for fossils and you can design clothes for the tourists." Ross laughed as he came up behind her. The wind blew his hair into his face.

"I'm serious, look at those skies and look how blue the ocean is." Rachel dipped her toe in the water. "The water is perfect. Nice and warm."

Ross snaked his arms around her and lifted her into the air. She giggled and kicked her bare feet as he walked out into the water. Rachel looked scared with every step he took. She knew what his plan was.

Throwing her into the foamy surf, Rachel went under and popped back again. "Okay Geller, this means war." she playfully said as she pushed the waves back and ran toward him. Her sarong soaked and her hair drenched, she bounced among the waves. He started to swim away , but wasn't quite fast enough. Rachel caught up with him and pushed his head under until he came up spouting water like a fish.

"That was funny, huh?" Ross said. "Payback's a bitch , Green." he said as he got up from the shallow surf. They walked out of the water and looked at each other. The sun reflected off of Rachel's golden hair blinding him . From the edge of the water, he could hear his phone ringing on the blanket.

"You brought your cell?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah , there was some students that hadn't turned in their papers yet and I wanted to stay on top of things while I was here." Ross lied.

"Excuse me, sweetie."

Ross looked down at the phone and saw that Monica had text messaged their arrival as well as Joey's , and the Hannigans… He looked over at Rachel and ran his fingers through his wet hair. How in the hell was he going to get rid of her , so they could plan everything?

He knew he had to send her to do something on Saturday as well. Then he got the idea .

"Rachel, I want you to sign us for diving lessons." he said. "I have to call school and straighten out this mess, so while I am doing that why don't you go to that one instructor and sign us up for lessons."

"Ooh that sounds so exciting." Rachel squealed. "And then what ?"

"Well…… then we will go to dinner and then dancing. This is really important hon, a conference call." Ross said as he backed away.

"Since when do college professors get beeped on their vacation after the semester ends? And what is all this nonsense about papers?" Rachel started to suspect something now.

"They wanted extensions and they are begging for more time." he said further backing up. When he backed up over a stump of driftwood, he tripped. "Ow… that smarts." he said. Bracing one hand on the ground, he tried to stand on his sore ankle.

"Oww… Oww… Rachel, I think I twisted my ankle." he said as he held it in his hand. Once again he tried to get up and once again he fell. Rachel leaned down and he put his hand on her shoulder to brace himself.

"Gotta learn to be more careful" Rachel said as she walked him away. Again Ross looked at his watch, he had to get Rachel busy and he hoped that his ankle was alright. When Joey arrived, him and Monica were going to meet to go over the ceremony with Joey.

"I'm fine now, why don't you get us those lessons , okay?" Ross said as he moved away from her slowly. He was still limping.

"Okay but I don't want to do this unless you want to." Rachel said.

"I wanted to do this last time I was down here, but it rained the whole time and other things got in the way." Ross said. "Now I have got to take this call. I will see you in a bit." he leaned over and kissed her.

Monica stood in the lobby. Orgainizer in her hand, she greeted Ross.

"So it's my big brother's marriage number four." she said as she hugged him.

"Okay you are becoming more and more like Chandler every day. Did you get everything?" he asked.

Monica pulled out the dress still in it 's bag. It was an off the shoulder white dress that had a tea length train. The front was low cut enough, yet not totally trashy. "How's this?" she said holding it up.

"That is gorgeous. It looks like something she would pick out for herself."

"And these shoes I couldn't resist. They are crystal flip flops .I can picture her tucking a flower behind her ear as her hair hangs down."Monica sighed dreamingly. "Then I got these at the florist, I will give them to them at the front desk to be refrigerated. White calla lilies." she said as she pulled them from the bag. "What are you wearing?"

"A suit I guess." Ross answered.

"No I can picture you in an blue shirt with no tie. Very natural and casual. With white khakis and a flower lei around your neck." Monica envisioned.

"Monica, this is not Hawaii and I am not Elvis okay. But that might be very tropical though." Ross said.

"Yeah and then you can have Captain Stubing marry you two." laughed Chandler. "Congratulations dude." he said hugging Ross.

"I am so glad you guys are here." Ross said emotionally.

"Chandler where are the kids?" Monica asked.

"Relax they are with your mother. Emma is with Sandra while you two are having this little pow wow. So where is the future Mrs. Geller? Chandler said as he looked around.

"Occupied, I told her to sign us up for diving lessons." Ross said."That way when they are setting up on Saturday, Rachel will be under the water and the whole thing can stay a surprise. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to see my daughter. Remember Rachel can't know you are here or anything. " Ross said as he started for the elevator.

"This should be good, I bet she finds out before it." Chandler said.

"How much?" said Monica.

"If you win, fifty bucks and if I win anything I want in the bedroom." Chandler smiled.

"We are not going to back to the old apartment just for sex on the balcony." Monica screamed.

"Okay then fifty bucks." Chandler sulked.

Ross found Sandra's room and walked in. He found Emma on the floor playing with Hugsy.

"Well hello there princess, Daddy missed you. Yes he did." Ross said happily.

"Daddy, how you doin?" Emma giggled.

"She keeps saying that Ross and for the life of me , I can't understand why. I am so glad you are doing this for my baby." Sandra said as she hugged him.

"Thank you for being a part of this special day." Ross said. "She still has no idea. Right now she is signing us up for diving lessons."

"Yeah baby." she giggled again.

"She got that from Joey. She is going through this phrase where she picks up everything she hears." Ross explained.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." Emma laughed again.

"Sandra, I thought we were all through with this." Ross said as he looked at her.

"Sorry it must have slipped." Sandra said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Please call me Mom."

Ross looked at his watch again. "Well Rachel should be done , so I had better get back. I am getting so tired from this running. I am going to need a vacation from this vacation."

Emma ran to her daddy's arms. "Daddy go?"

"Sweetie, Daddy can't be with you right now, cause we are giving mommy a big surprise and she can't know you're here yet, so you are going to stay with Grandma. But Daddy will tuck you in later okay?" Ross said as he kissed Emma. "See ya baby girl."

He headed back to the room. Rachel stood there as if she had seen a ghost.

"Ross I just saw the weirdest thing, in the gift shop , I thought I saw Phoebe." Rachel said.

Ross didn't know what to say.


	9. The Royal Runaround

Ross started to stutter and his eyes looked at the floor. How was he going to get out of this mess? Had she found out? Then an idea came to him.

"Ursula." he simply said. "Phoebe's sister is down here working in this hotel."

"Really?' said Rachel. "It is so scary how much they look alike. Well, I am going to call Monica, see how my girl is." Rachel picked up the phone.

"She's not home." Ross said as he grabbed the phone. "I think she is at work."

"Well then I 'll call Chandler, he's watching her." Rachel said grabbing the phone back.

"Him and Joey went to see the Knicks." Ross said again. "Joey's in town for the twins birthday."

"Oh and we're going to miss it. It's kind of funny . They wanted to go to Vermont on Emma's first and here we are in Barbados on the twins first birthday." Rachel said. "Oh and we are all set for the classes tomorrow and our first dive is Saturday."

"That is great, you know what I don't have anything to wear. Why don't you go to the local dive shop and get me something okay? I guess I have been around you too much. " he laughed.

"But what about dinner and dancing? You promised." Rachel whined.

"I can't go diving with nothing to wear. Go before they close." Ross said pushing her out the door. When she was sure he was gone, he ran down to Joey's room.

"Hey Buddy, how's the groom?" said Joey as he put his arms around him. "This makes me so happy that I can marry my two best friends ."

"Wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Now Stevie is coming right?" Ross asked.

"Honey, which dress should I wear for dinner?" said Alex as she popped her head from the bedroom.

"Oh yeah that 's right , you guys haven't met yet. Alex this is my best friend , Ross Geller." Joey said.

"Congratulations, I bet you are excited . Is this your first marriage?"

"Actually Alex, this is Ross' fourth wedding." explained Joey. " First he was married to Carol but then they got a divorce because she……"

"Joey you can go through the litany of my marriages later. We have to talk about the ceremony. Have you prepared anything yet?" Ross said anxiously.

"Joe, I am starving here, when are we eating?" Gina popped out next.

"Ross you remember my sister Gina?" said Joey. "I think she was at my party."

"Yeah the one where Chandler kissed one of your sisters.' laughed Ross. "But really Joey, the ceremony. I have Rachel grabbing me something to wear at a local store , so we have to do this quickly."

"Here we are." Joey said as he handed him a piece of paper. "No ! No ! I do not want it advertised that Rachel and I got drunk and got married then got drunk again and had a baby. Write something about love that has lasted through time and how I have been in love with her since the ninth grade, none of this stuff about London or Carol."

Ross said as he threw the paper on the floor.

"Okay but you are gonna have to remember to say the right name this time okay?" said Joey.

Ross gave him the most evil look as he said this. "Make it nice , not embarrassing. I gotta go again. Don't go to the Palms, because that is where Rachel and I are eating. She can't know anyone is here." Ross said as he left the door and ran back to his own room.

"Here we are." said Rachel proudly holding up her purchase. "The man said that it is the perfect suit for diving. It is supposed to hold in the warmth at no matter what depth you dive."

"Rachel I can't wear that. It looks so tight , how are you supposed to swim in that thing?" Ross complained.

"I can't speak for the teacher , but me personally , I think you will be hot in it . Just like James Bond." Rachel said as she wrapped herself around him. Try it on." she coaxed sexily.

Ross took the blue and black wetsuit and went into the bathroom. It brought back a very unpleasant memory. A certain pair of leather pants that wouldn't stay on or up.

"Raaa chel." he cried. "I can't get it on." Rachel ran to the bathroom and pulled the rubber suit up over his ass and up until it covered his body.

"I can't move in this thing. If I can't move, how am I supposed to go swimming in it?"

"We'll figure something out. In the meantime , change because it is time for dinner." Rachel said as she left the bathroom. He waddled out as his body squeaked every time he moved.

"Now I can't get out of it." he moaned. Rachel pulled it off and it fell to the floor in a heap.

"Get dressed." Rachel ordered. Ross shrugged his shoulders and went to the closet.

Phoebe sat stretched out on the bed. She slowly strummed her guitar and wrote down what she envisioned as the perfect wedding song…

She left her husband on their wedding day

His wife left him because she was gay.

He married another said her name

Got drunk in Vegas, no one else to blame .

"Phoebe, what is that?" asked Mike.

"This is my special present to Ross and Rachel , a song." said Phoebe proudly.

"But hon we got them something. We got them some very lovely dishes from Macy's."

"This is my special gift to them. Kind of the special Phoebe touch. I mean if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be getting married."

"I know you drove him to the airport to stop her plane, but what else have you done?" Mike asked.

"Well I invented the term lobster. I told Ross that Rachel was his lobster because lobsters mate for life and if you look in the tank you can see little old lobster couples with their claws clamped together." Phoebe said as she made the sign with her hands.

"Am I your lobster?" smiled Mike sweetly.

"Yes you are Mike Hannigan, so is this little one inside of me." she said lifting the guitar and patting her large stomach.

"I also told Ross that he needed to be with Rachel when she had Emma, but that turned into a big mess what with Janice and Joey and the ring." Phoebe continued.

"But I tried to stop Rachel from making a big mistake. Instead Ross made an even bigger one."

"What did he do?"

"He was set to marry this girl from England, Emily. He thought he was so in love and we were all happy for them , all except Rachel. Everyone was going to London for their wedding, all except me because I was pregnant with the triplets and Rachel." Phoebe continued again.

"Well Rachel shouldn't have wanted to go , I wouldn't go to the wedding of an ex of mine." Mike stated.

"Ross and Rachel were best friends and he was mad at her for not going. After they had left, Rachel realized she was still in love with him and I tried to stop her."

"That doesn't sound like you , Phoebs." Mike admitted.

"Maybe I knew something was going to happen. I tried to warn everyone that Rachel was on her way. Joey had his own agenda with some girl named Felicity and Monica and Chandler were having sex. She got there , she was crushed because she saw how in love Emily and Ross were. All she could do was wish the love of her life the best.

Then he did it, instead of saying I Ross take thee Emily , he said I Ross Take Thee Rachel."

"So they kind of do belong together." Mike said.

"Honey that is just one story, I got a million others to tell."

Ross had told Rachel he needed some ice for his ankle so he needed to go get some. He slipped out the door again. This was getting exhausting. Thank goodness only one more day.


	10. Moonlight Rendevous

The island orchids gave off an inviting smell as they were illuminated by the tiki torches. A million stars glittered in the sky. A small calypso band played as the lovers moved . Her head was laying on his shoulder as she breathed in his familiar scent. One that ignited passion in her very soul.

He brushed a stray blonde hair from her face. All he wanted to do was capture this moment forever. In his heart he held the secret, in less than twenty four hours the girl of his teenage dreams would be his forever. She sighed and all he could hear was the restless sound of the ocean waves. As the band took a break, hand and hand they walked back to their table.

"This has been the most perfect night." Rachel sighed. "The food was delicious and the sky is so beautiful."

"Let's walk, " Ross said. Holding her shoes in her hands, they strolled along the moonlit beach. The waves slowly broke along the shoreline and left traces on the sand.

"Look a jellyfish." Rachel said.

"Please stay away from it. I don't want that in common with our friends." Ross said in disgust.

"The moon is shining off your hair and it has to be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He took his hands and brushed her cheek with them . Cupping her chin, he moved her head closer and her lips brushed with his. She seemed to bite his lower lip gently and his mouth parted so his tongue would find it s way into her mouth. The absent music softly played in their heads as his lips found their way down her long neck. Each moan was like a symphony of pleasure.

"Oh Ross." she moaned.

"Not until you are mine." he whispered.

"I am yours now and forever, no man has made me feel the way you do." she said as she rubbed his shoulders and began to slowly take down his jacket. Her manicured fingers rubbed his muscular arms and then one of her fingers found it 's way to the tie around his neck. She tried to slide it off over his head , not unlike she did at the museum that wonderful night. Carefully unbuttoning his shirt , she started to place tiny kisses on his chest, he caressed her hair as she sighed.

"Oh I have always wanted to make love on a beach. So romantic." Rachel said as she pushed his dark brown hair off of his face. She just wanted to brush her hands right through it.

He gently eased her toward the ground. Laying his jacket down as a blanket, he laid her on it. He pulled the straps on her dress down as he kissed her sun kissed skin.

As they laid on the sand , a pair of lobsters crawled across the sand . They were locked together by the little claws on them.

"Look honey, lobsters, just like us." Ross pointed to them.

"Phoebe was right, we are lobsters. If after wrecking a wedding, drunk in Vegas, a child , and almost leaving the country, we are still together , then we will be together." Rachel said.

"I am having a better time this time." she smiled.

She started to unfasten his pants and carelessly toss them on the sand. He was clad only in his boxers and he laid himself against her so she could feel the one part of him that truly belonged to her. The dress laid on the sand as well. She was totally naked. He molded his hands around her firm ass and she got ready for what was to come. She put her legs around his torso and he eased herself into her. Pushing and pulsing, it was not painful, just refreshing.

When they reached that point. He collapsed on top of her and fell asleep. She stared up into the sky and the stars and then looked down on the man who held her in his arms.

"Thank you God for getting me off that plane." she whispered up into the sky. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her hands wrapped around his shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

"Excuse me, this is a public beach." the lifeguard from the hotel said.

Immediately their heads popped up. Ross looked down at their clothes scattered on the sand and realized they were laying on the beach naked.

"This scene seems very familiar. Just like we woke up after the first time we made love in the museum. " Rachel said as she put her dress over her head.

"Very sorry, very , very sorry." Ross said as he put his boxers on and threw his jacket over his body. After the lifeguard walked away, they both giggled.

Monica dialed the phone for the eighth time 'Damnit Ross, pick up." she said as she slammed the phone.

Chandler rose from the bed slowly. "And why are we yelling this early in the morning.?" He pulled the covers from the bed and walked to where the sleeping twins were. "Good still sleeping." he smiled.

"I have been trying to get ahold of Ross, we have a ten o clock meeting with the hotel staff for tomorrow, plus we can't go anywhere to eat until Rachel is busy." Monica said. "I'm not worried about me but…."

At that moment , Joey came in the door whining. "I'm hungry, when are we eating?"

"We can't eat until Ross says it's okay." Monica said.

"I'm hungry now." he yelled.

"I have got an idea, why can't you say that Deep Powder is filming on location in Barbados. That way you can go eat if you run into Rachel ." Monica said inspired.

Alex, Gina, Michael, were eating now." Joey screamed across the hall.

Ross ran into the room . "Sorry Rachel and I spent the night on the beach and we just woke up. Mon , I am going to shower and change and I will meet you in the lobby for this meeting with the caterer. " Ross looked over at Joey. "What if Rachel sees you?" he asked,

"Alright got it covered, shooting Deep Powder on location." Monica said.

"Brilliant, well brains do run in the Geller family and I told Rach that Phoebe was really Ursula." Ross said. "Be right back.'

At that moment, the twins woke up with the loudest of crying. Monica and Chandler walked quickly to the cribs. "Mommy loves her little baby boy." Monica said as she rocked Jack back and forth. Chandler picked up Erica as she stared at him with her big blue eyes. "And Daddy loves his little girl." he said as she curled her fingers around his finger and smiled at him.

"Well Rachel , we got a big day. I booked you some time at the spa this morning, then we have our lesson at five, so that means you better get moving." Ross said as he ran into the shower and grabbed some clothes from the suitcase. While he was in the bathroom, he took all the toiletries and put them in his carry on.

"Ross you are up to something, I know you too well." Rachel screamed over the shower.

""Have to talk louder honey, can't hear you." he said . Rachel angrily walked into the bathroom. "You have sent me on wild goose chases and are trying to get rid of me. Now what in the hell is going on?" she screamed.

"Honey, I can't find the shampoo, call downstairs and have them send some up." he said over the water.

"You have them in your bag like you always do. Now why can't you tell me?" she whined.

He stepped from the shower with a towel wrapped around him. "Nothing is going on." he said sincerely. "Please excuse me but I have a thing today." he said as he dressed and ran a comb through his hair.Then he leaned over and kissed her and was out the door.

Rachel scratched her head and walked to the elevator. She almost had a collision with the person who was getting in. She turned around and saw him.

"Joey!" Rachel said.

Joey smiled and said weakly, "Hi Rach."


	11. Day before the Wedding

"Joey what are you doing here?" Rachel asked smiling. "I think it's great but , don't you live in Hollywood now?"

Joey looked up at the ceiling. He remembered that he had a terrible time lying. He couldn't say the real reason, it would spoil the surprise.

"Yeah , it's for the show. We are doing a season finale where the Powders travel to Barbados." Joey said looking at the ground. Ross rounded the corner. His eyes couldn't believe that Rachel and Joey had come together in the hotel hallway.

"Joey!" Ross screeched in that voice so familiar. "Can you believe this honey? Joey is in Barbados. What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at Joey.

"I 'm here for the show. We are actually shooting our season finale." Joey lied. "Wow I can't believe running into my two best friends here." he lied again. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well we are here to celebrate our anniversary." Ross said. "You know one year since Rachel and I got back together."

"Oh yeah congratulations." he said.

"This is so great. Joey, please join us for dinner tonight. We can catch up ." Rachel smiled. "Honey , wait a minute , didn't you say Joey and Chandler went to the Knicks game a couple nights ago?"

"Uhm yeah, then the show flew me here." Joey said. "Dinner sounds great. I 'll bring my new girlfriend, Alex. Bye." he said as he walked away.

Ross breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had explained his way out of this one.

"A girlfriend, that's news. Honey, I am on my way to the salon. There are a few hairs that need done and I have a waxing as well." She kissed him and walked away.

Ross finally made it to the final meeting with Monica before the ceremony. It was to be at seven pm tomorrow night. Rachel had said about how she wanted to be married on a cliff in Barbados at sunset. She also wanted to have Stevie Wonder sing Isn't She Lovely as she walked down the aisle. That had been arranged , courtesy of Joey's agent. The dress was bought , the flowers were done, Everything was done.

"Oh my God, the babies, " Monica said. "We forgot my babies birthday."

"I ordered a cake for them." Ross said. "It was the least I could do for everything you have done for us." he said hugging her.

"It'll be a double celebration, and no one can accuse anyone of stealing anyone 's thunder." Monica said. "But it will be you and Rachel's day , cause this is what you deserve."

"That is so sweet." he said.

"So how is the great cover up going?' Monica asked.

"I uhm got scared when she saw Phoebe, but I explained it was Ursula. Then I started to panic when she ran into Joey, but he got through it by saying he was here filming , we are actually having dinner with him tonight." Ross said. "It's almost over."

"What is the agenda for tomorrow?' Monica asked.

"We will do set up at five. Then the hill by the hotel will be decorated with the torches and the flowers. Mr. Wonder has just arrived. I guess you have someone to perform the ceremony." the hotel coordinator said.

"Yes , our friend Joey is an ordained minister . Here are the birth certificates for the license and the papers for the marriage on the island. " Ross said.

"Those are in order." she said. "Everything will be done tomorrow."

"Well if you will excuse me, I am going to see my daughter and then I have a diving lesson at five. So if you have any loose ends , feel free to discuss them with Monica." Ross got up and left.

"Emma look whose here." Sandra said as she met Ross in the lobby. "I called to make sure she wasn't around and thought she and her daddy could have lunch."

"Daddy." Emma screamed as she ran into her father's arms. Ross lifted her up and carried her into the restaurant. It was so nice to spend time with his little girl. He also got to have another visitor for lunch that day.

"Dad." Ben said as he hugged his father. Carol came forward and gave her ex husband a kiss. "Susan sends her best." she said.

"Didn't want to come." he asked.

"Rather have piranhas nibbling at her toes." she said quote and unquote. "So how is the groom doing?" she smiled.

"Well for it being my fourth wedding, fine. For it being the one I want to be my last , I am a nervous wreck. " he said.

"Daaady hungry!" Emma yelled.

"Mom , I am too." whined Ben.

"Shall we feed our children?" said Carol. They ordered lunch and had a lovely chat.

"Carol , did you ever wonder?" Ross said.

"If you and I , yeah I did. I think if I would have never became gay. I think those would be our children." Carol said sincerely.

"She is everything I ever wanted. I just can't believe that after all this time , we are finally going to get married. I mean I spent most of my teen years dreaming about her." Ross sighed. "And now , she is going to be my wife."

"She is very beautiful." Carol smiled.

"Hey don't you be getting any ideas. This one is mine." Ross laughed.

"I remember when you first started to date her. You were so in love and then you broke up. I will never understand why you married Emily. "

" I thought I loved her. I mean she changed me, she made me more adventurous. I had only loved two other women in my life, I loved her for the way she made me, but that wasn't it. And then the wedding and then her and I breaking up, I can't believe I almost gave up everything for her. I mean everything."

"She's very lucky. " Carol said as she stared at the man she was eating with . It would have been good. Definitely.

"Oh dear, I have to meet Rachel. She should be done with her appointments. We have a busy rest of the day lined up." Ross started to get Emma up "And I have to take you back to Grandma's room" he said to his little girl.

"Ross, best of luck , you definitely deserve this." said Carol as she kissed him on the lips. "Ben , let's go."

"Bye Aunt Carol, " Emma said as they walked away.

After bringing Emma back to Sandra's room. Ross visited with his parents since he hadn't since they had been there. Then he went to see Phoebe and Mike. Phoebe was about ready to pop, since she was so big. Finally he got back to their room and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"Ross get up." said Rachel as she returned from her spa treatment. "I am invigorated and energized. Let's go diving."

Ross just laid on the bed and moaned.


	12. Joey and Alex and Ross and Rachel

Walking down to the pool had become a chore. Between trying to keep Rachel occupied and keeping everyone hidden, Ross had tired himself out.

"Honey, wake up." said Rachel as she poked him.

"Sorry just must have dozed off." he said as he opened his eyes. Still trying to break in the wet suit , he moved closer, immediately his eyes opened wide. He noticed their diving instructor and the low cut bikini top she wore.

"Hey that isn't the instructor I paid for." argued Rachel. "I talked to some guy. This one couldn't sink with those." she said as she noticed her large breasts.

"I don't have any problem with that." Ross said as he moved down by the edge of the pool.

"May I remind you that you are engaged, doctor?" Rachel said as she pulled his hand.

The instructors name was Kellie and she was going to teach the basics of scuba. All of the men had their eyes glued on her as she demonstrated the various techniques. Finally they were paired up and then got in the pool.

Ross couldn't take his eyes off of Kellie as she demonstrated breathing with the regulator. Unfortunately, neither could Rachel .

"Do you want to be a drowned rat?' she said . "Then let's do this."

Following the class, Kellie said, "Okay you guys all did great. Meet here at three tomorrow and we will go down for your first time in the ocean. See ya." she waved then she walked over to Ross. "That was excellent for a beginner and you look so good in that suit."

Rachel pulled him away. "Excuse me , but we have dinner plans with our friends." she said as she led him away.

"That was very rude, as a teacher myself, I appreciate what she was trying to do. It is very hard to instruct people." Ross said.

"Yeah real hard when she wears a thong bikini and calls attention to those 32 double D's . How can she go under with those things." Rachel argued.

"Well we can't keep Joey and Alex waiting." Ross said as they started back to change.

"Oh and I can picture Joey drooling over scuba slut over there." Rachel enraged.

"Honey, haven't you learned by now , that even though I may look at other women. You are the only one for me." Ross said sweetly.

"You're gonna have to kiss a lot more than my ass Geller." she said as she angrily walked away. Ross just walked behind her and thought boy are you going to love me tomorrow.

Joey and Alex were waiting by the restaurant entrance. "And here come the Gellers." he announced as they came into the lounge. Ross gave him a look like "you are going to give it all away."

"I mean here comes my dear friends Ross Geller and Rachel Green." he corrected himself. "Guys this is Alex."

Alex gave a shy smile and shook her blonde hair . "I am pleased to meet both of you , Joey has told me so much about you guys. It must be fascinating to study life that has evolved millions of years and even more exciting to teach it." she said to Ross. "And Rachel, that dress is gorgeous, you really have an eye for fashion. We'll have to shop sometime when you are in LA."

"Did I tell ya how great she is?" smiled Joey. "I am finally in love."

"That's great Joe." smiled Ross. "Now let's get a table." He didn't'want anything to come out about the wedding and he just knew that Joey would let it slip.

"Is this your first time in Barbados?" asked Alex. "I was here with my ex husband on our honeymoon."

"Actually no, a few years ago , I was giving the keynote address to the National Association of Paleontologists and it was right here in this very hotel." Ross said proudly.

"And to think Joey is filming Deep Powder on this very island." Rachel said awed.

"Joey's not filming the show. It wrapped a few weeks ago." said Alex absent mindedly.

"No honey, we had to reshoot some stuff where the Powders are trapped in a hurricane." Joey said trying to cover up the lie.

"But sweetheart, Deep Powder takes place at a ski resort in the mountains with snow." Alex said.

"Well they get to go on vacation don't they?" Joey argued as he came eye to eye with Alex. "And that is why we are shooting the show , they are on vacation."

Alex became quiet after that.

"So how has you guys vacation been?" asked Joey.

"Great, we have laying in the sun , and dancing , and went in the water and taking scuba lessons." Rachel said.

"Yeah and Joe , you should have seen our instructor." Ross smiled "Talk about wanting to be in the deep end." he giggled.

"I told you before , you are asking for it ." threatened Rachel.

"So she's hot?" Joey said as he gained interest in the conversation. "Hey Alex , maybe we should do that , between shooting that is?"

"Do you want your fourth divorce before you are even married?" Rachel said menacingly.

"No, the only thing I am interested in is you." Ross said as he kissed Rachel.

"That's more like it." she said contently.

"Ross tells me you guys are getting married?" Joey said realizing his slip.

"Well we haven't set a date yet, but soon. You and Alex will have to come to the wedding." Rachel said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." smiled Joey.

"Well it's getting late and it's a big day tomorrow." said Ross as he hurried Rachel off before anything else could be spoiled.

"Nice to meet you Alex and Joey hope to see you soon." Rachel said as Ross rushed her along.

"You know what honey, I forgot my wallet. " said Ross as he went back into the restaurant. Joey was still there.

"Thank you for almost ruining it . Rachel doesn't know anything and I would like to keep it that way." Ross said sternly to Joey.

"She really has no idea that she is getting married tomorrow, that's so romantic." commented Alex.

"Yeah and your dear boyfriend almost spilled the beans. Now if I can get her through tomorrow and to tomorrow night, I will have succeeded to give her the best anniversary ever." Ross said.


	13. SURPRISE!

The Caribbean sun came up on the island. The sky was painted with the shades of red, orange , and yellow. In the hotel on this particular day, rooms were buzzing with activity.

"Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday Jack and Erica , Happy Birthday to you." sang Monica as she held her little angel. Erica 's hands were waving and she was smiling. Chandler had her brother in his arms as he laughed. "I can't believe these little guys are one. " Chandler took Jack's hand and said "Jack today you are one." Jack held up one finger. "Our babies are smart." he smiled.

Monica gave them each a cupcake and they proceeded to smear it all over their face

"No No , Mommy says no, " said Monica with a disgusted look on her face. Monica came from the bathroom with a wet towel. "You guys have to stay clean today. Your aunt and uncle are getting married."

"Monica they're babies." said Chandler. "They don't know how to keep clean yet."

"They're my babies and they will learn." screamed Monica as the phone rang. "Get that phone." she yelled at Chandler as she wiped Jack's face.

"Hello, Monica's house of torture." Chandler said as he picked up the phone.

"It's me. Rachel went to get her hair done." Ross said. "Where's Mon?"

"Monica it's the happy groom." Chandler said handing the phone to her.

Ross had his notebook in his hand. "Okay , she is gone until three and then we are supposed to go diving. The ceremony is at six and I have no idea how to do this."

Monica opened her notebook up as well. "You have to get her to the sight by four. The dress and bouquet will be in a special room. Phoebe and I will say that we came down for your anniversary, but not give it away. We'll say that you arranged a romantic dinner for the two of you and the dress was part of your present ."

"Okay I have got that. Then I go and get dressed and then will come to the special room and pick her up."

"Right then , we will go to the hill and wait for you guys .Joey will be at the front and we will have the kids ready as well." Monica had been planning this like a military operation. "It is all going to work out." she said as she wiped Erica's cake face.

Rachel came back from the salon and started to change into her bikini. Ross stood there watching her .

"What are you doing? Don't you have to dress for your girlfriend the mermaid?" Rachel asked.

"I am not feeling that good and I don't think diving in the ocean is a very good idea. Besides, we have a special date tonight. Remember?

Ross said looking at his watch.

"You don't feel good. Should we get a doctor?" Rachel said as she put her hand to his forehead. "I knew you shouldn't have had that crab last night. "

To stall for time, Ross laid down on the bed. He started to moan and hold his stomach. Rachel ran to the phone and dialed the hotel doctor.

Her look was that of concern. When the doctor arrived, she led him to the bed.

"He does have an aversion to shellfish and is deathly allergic to lobster." Rachel explained as the doctor listened. The doctor felt Ross' stomach and he moaned .

"Definitely a case of food poisoning." he concurred. "Nothing that a little shot won't cure." The doctor pulled a hypodermic out of his bag and proceeded to fill it with medicine.

"I'm fine. "said Ross panicking. "I am not sick." he said getting off the bed.

"Better safe than sorry." smiled Rachel. "We'll go diving another day."

"That isn't what is worrying me. I am not sick. Nothing is wrong." Ross said as he got off the bed again and Rachel pushed him back down.

"This is our night and I don't want anything to spoil it. Is my big strong paleontologist scared of a little needle?' cooed Rachel.

"Hell yeah." Ross screamed as the doctor injected him . "Owwwwww!"

"Should be good as new. " the doctor said as he gathered his bag. "Bye folks enjoy your vacation."

Rachel wrapped her hand around where the injection went in. "Oh my poor baby." she cooed . She started to kiss him when he saw his watch. "Oh shit." he uttered.

Ross grabbed Rachel and began to walk out the door. They quickly walked to the elevator.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" she wondered.

"For a walk." Ross said as they got in the elevator. At that moment , there was a stampede of people coming off that floor. Waiting for the next elevator was Chandler with the twins, a pregnant Phoebe, Sandra with Emma, assorted parents, Amy , Jill, and the gang from LA."

"Monica!" Rachel said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy Planeaversary!" she said. "So why don't you tell me what is going on? I have the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight." Monica said as she led her into the special room. "Go go Go!" she yelled at her brother.

Rachel walked into the room and saw on the chair the white lacy dress that Monica found. It shimmered in the tropical sunlight.

She picked it up and held it around her.

"Monica, it's beautiful. It almost looks like a wedding dress." Rachel sighed.

"And this flower goes in your hair like this." Monica said as Phoebe came in.

"Pheebs, it was you. I thought it was Ursula." Rachel said. Finally the pieces were starting to come together. Something was definitely going on.

"You guys, can you tell me what is happening." Monica looked at Phoebe and knew they could hide it no longer.

"You are getting married this evening." Monica said. "Everyone is here from New York and LA." she sat down relieved it was out, but worried that her brother would kill her.

"Our anniversary. One year ago today was when I got off the plane , and that sweet man did this." Rachel said with tears in her voice..

"Happy Wedding Day!' cried Phoebe. "Oh and what a beautiful aura." she said hugging Rachel.

"He can't know that I know. But I have to get something for him." Rachel said. She whispered something into Monica's ear and she laughed and then smiled. Monica whispered something to Phoebe who waddled for the front desk.

About an hour later, Ross arrived. Smiling, he handed her a bouquet of lilies. "The happiest day of my life was one year ago tonight." he said as he kissed her. "And now I have another surprise for you. He said as he took her hand.

They slowly walked to a garden by the ocean . The garden had a series of brick steps that led to another garden. The smell of jasmine was in the air and the path along the steps was lined with flaming torches. At the end of the path, stood Leonard Green.

"Daddy , what are you doing here?" said Rachel surprised.

"This is the surprise Rachel, we're getting married this evening on this cliff in Barbados at sunset. Happy Anniversary." Ross said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rachel smiled and tears came from her eyes. She looked around and saw the familiar faces of those who loved her. Alex came up to her holding a flower.

"I know we haven't known each other long. But Joey told me your very special love story and I think it is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Much happiness Ross and Rachel." she said hugging the couple.

Monica ran over. "Well , were you surprised? " Rachel nodded and hugged her. "Thanks a lot sis." she winked at her. At that point everyone ran over and hugged them. Finally it was time for the ceremony to start.

Joey stood by the palm frond chapel in the front. Chandler was next to him. Smiling they saw Ross stand by them. Three friends were now to celebrate the most important day of Rachel's life.

Ben walked first , holding a tiny Emma's hand as she threw lily petals onto the grass. Judy pushed a baby carriage with a little bridal gown on Erica and a little tux on Jack. Erica had a tiny crown on her head. Ben took his place next to his father , as Phoebe walked down the makeshift aisle. Each step was very hard for her in her last months of pregnancy. She was wearing a purple and white tropical dress.

Monica walked down next , carrying a bouquet of tropical orchids and pinning one behind her raven hair. Her dress was dark purple and draped the ground with the brown sandals she wore. Chandler looked at her and smiled as she took her place next to him.

A note was played and then the small gathering turned around when they heard the words…..

Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful…..

Leonard walked his oldest down the carpet of grass . He had a solemn look on his face , but he knew this young man would take care of both his grandaughter and Rachel. He handed her over to Ross, and Joey cleared his throat.

"My dear friends , today we have gathered in this beautiful place to watch our two friends get married. We have seen them happy, we've seen them sad, we've seen them love each other and hate each other, but no matter what they return to each other's arms. That is why today I ask if anyone can show just cause of why these two shouldn't be married, speak now . " he paused for a minute. "Thought so."

"Do you Ross take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife and love her till death do us part?' said Joey.

"I do." said Ross.

"And do you Rachel take Ross to be your lawfully wedded husband and love her till death do you part?"

"I do ." wept Rachel looking at him.

"Monica the ring, Chandler the ring." Joey said as the two handed the rings over to Ross and Rachel.

"I'll have you know I went through hell for that ring." Ross said as he placed it on her finger.

"So did I ." said Chandler.

"Okay by the power invested in me by the island of Barbados and the internet guys , I now pronounce you man and wife." Joey smiled. "You have done this before, kiss her."

Ross leaned over and gave his bride the most passionate kiss she had ever had. More passionate then the first one or the one in the airport. For now , finally she was his.

"Now I have a surprise for you." Rachel said as she led him by the hand and down the hill. "I knew, so I thought this would make up for it."

Ross looked over and saw a Harley Davidson motorcycle and it had a side car on it. On the back was a sign ….Just Married …..FINALLY……

Rachel got in the sidecar as Ross got on the bike. "Hang on baby, it 's gonna be a wild ride." he said as he started the motorcycle. Together they rode off to celebrate with their friends and then to be alone for a few days.

Rachel finally got her wish … and her doctor… and Ross finally got his lobster.


End file.
